


В тиши безлюдных улиц

by Dakira



Series: Сборники драбблов по DMC [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Пусть тебе приснится мир, в котором нет зла.





	1. такой же

«Нет зла, — так себе говорит Неро. — В нем нет зла, он такой же потерянный и одинокий, как и ты. Прости его».

Но сказать вслух эти несколько слов Неро сложнее, чем перевернуть вверх дном два мира в поисках отца. Сейчас он может лишь смотреть на заостренные скулы Вергилия, плотно сжатые губы и глубокие тени, залегшие под его глазами. Неро машинально сжимает и разжимает пальцы, пытаясь перебороть собственную нерешительность, — он должен шагнуть вперед, коснуться плеча, произнести хотя бы слово.

«Я рад твоему возвращению», или «мне не хватало тебя», или хотя бы сухое «здравствуй».

Неро молчит, и Вергилий не торопится помогать ему. Просто смотрит, препарируя взглядом, и чего-то ждет. _(Еще бы знать, чего именно.)_

«Дай мне подсказку!» — мысленно умоляет Неро и крепко-крепко жмурится. Дышит размеренно — раз-два-три, раз-два-три, — считает секунды-вздохи.

Пальцы Вергилия касаются его щеки.

Неро вспыхивает, вздрагивает, распахивает глаза.

— Что ты?..

— Молчи, — не просьба, а выверенный приказ.

Вергилий кладет ему руки на плечи, сцепляя где-то за спиной, и Неро с трудом узнает в этом жесте объятия. Жар двух тел — а может, неловкость ситуации — заставляет его задыхаться, и слезы, горячие непрошеные слезы обжигают ему глаза.

— Прости меня, — на выдохе произносит Неро. — Прости, прости, прости... — повторяет он как заведенный, цепляясь за складки потрепанного плаща.

Вергилий прижимает его к себе крепче.


	2. искра

Под влиянием выпитого Вергилий раскраснелся, разоткровенничался. Склонился ниже — так, что отросшие светлые пряди закрыли половину его лица, — и доверительно произнес:

— Я тебя ненавижу. — Немного подумал и добавил: — Хочу разорвать тебя голыми руками, но лишь одно держит меня на месте: он будет расстроен.

Кто этот таинственный _он_ — уточнять не требовалось. Те же черты лица, те же светло-синие глаза, то же серебро волос, чересчур похожее на седину. Разве что улыбка мягче и хватка легче.

Неро уже видел похожий огонек безумия, медленно овладевающий мыслями; искру, готовую в любой момент поджечь пороховой склад и отправить в воздух всех, кто сдуру оказался поблизости в момент взрыва. Он помнил все вплоть до последнего слова, приведшего к катастрофе, и не желал повторения подобного.

— Я могу уйти.

— Не имеет никакого значения, — паскудно улыбнулся Вергилий, — где именно ты будешь сидеть. Здесь, на отдаленном острове или в бункере в сотне километров под землей — я всегда тебя найду. Тронешь его, посмеешь обидеть хоть жестом, хоть взглядом... — Вергилий покачал головой и откинулся на спинку дивана, не став заканчивать свою угрозу.

Впрочем, Неро и так все прекрасно понял.


	3. так правильно

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loïc Nottet — Mirror

У Вергилия холодные руки — Неро переплетает их пальцы почти украдкой и пытается отдать отцу капельку своего тепла. Он не уверен, насколько бессмысленны его действия, однако так ему становится спокойнее. Вергилий дышит глубоко и размеренно, плотно прикрыв веки, и Неро вслушивается в тихий стук его несомненно горячего живого сердца.

Еще пару месяцев назад отец казался ему недосягаемой вершиной, птицей столь далекого полета, что не имело смысла даже поднимать голову в его поисках. Однако сейчас Неро видит его собственными глазами, чувствует каждым миллиметром кожи, обоняет и осязает, как и любого другого человека, и это удивительно просто — касаться, быть рядом, терпеливо слушать.

Вергилий выглядит уставшим, практически опустошенным, и Неро находит неожиданно трогательным то, насколько сильно отец ему доверяет. Неро знает, как быстро в этих темно-синих глазах загорается убийственный огонь, как крепко эта ныне расслабленная рука держит жаждущий крови Ямато, как яростно Вергилий двигается на поле боя, призывая полупрозрачные реплики мечей, и как широк размах его демонических крыльев.

Неро осторожно гладит Вергилия по волосам, перебирая короткие светлые пряди, и позволяет себе на секунду поверить в увиденную на его губах слабую теплую улыбку.


	4. падение

Вергилий не говорит насмешливо-добродушно _«Верь мне»._ Неро не тянет руку, пытаясь удержать отца на месте; лишь молча следит за хороводом далеких звезд и длинным тусклым следом падающей кометы. Холод их встречи грозит обернуться неловкостью болезненного прощания и болью в груди при каждом воспоминании о том, как не сумели смириться, справиться, унять неуемную гордость.

Они не смотрят друг на друга, избегают взглядов, случайных касаний, лишних слов. Вергилий думает о том, чтобы сбежать прочь. Неро думает о том, чтобы отвернуться, закрыть глаза, зажмуриться крепко-крепко и зажать ладонями уши — так он сможет сделать вид, что все в порядке. На секунду, на час, на единственный день — Неро не знает, когда осознание потери ударит по нему с размаха.

Неро делает вдох — нужно собраться с силами, рискнуть, перешагнуть через эту пропасть — _и..._

Вергилий успевает чуть раньше, обнимает сына неуверенно, но искренне, шепчет в макушку слова _(прощания?)_ — и тут же шагает прочь.

Неро, забывшись, тянется вслед за ним.


End file.
